Sakurane—The Song Of Cherry Blossom—
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Musim semi bagiku adalah tempat datang dan perginya sesuatu bernama cinta. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam menusuk hatiku.. Dan, di suatu hari di musim semi lain... Kau kembali. (Author ga pinter bikin summary, DLDR, first fict saya, GruVia, warning inside, oneshot.)


**Sakurane—The Song Of Cherry Blossom—**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning: **OOC (mungkin), typo (kalo ada), AU, GruVia, Judul ngga ngepas, bahasa lebay-alay-dramatis, disarankan hati-hati pas baca(?), terinspirasi dari lagunya Piko yang judulnya Sakurane. Dan terakhir, ini first fict. Jadi berhati-hatilah karena Shin sendiri canggung pas baca ulang.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Konnichiwa. Saya author baru di sini~ Mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya ya .. Yoroshiku oneggaishimasu .. Ini sebenernya versi pendek dari cerita asli (bukan fanfict) yang kutulis di buku. Tapi… kalo menurut Minna-san lebih bagus untuk dijadiin cerita multichap ya akan kutulis ^^

Sekuel? Hanya kalau kalian mengizinkan dan suka sama cerita ini ^^

**.**

**.**

Hari itu kelabu, dan sangat serasi dengan suasana hati gadis itu. Gadis berambut biru pendek. Iris birunya terlihat sembab karena masalah itu.

"Gray… Kenapa kau harus pergi." Gumamnya pelan. Seakan tak perduli orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya memperhatikannya. Perlahan, air mata bening bak kristal mulai turun, menuruni pelupuk matanya, dan mengalir melewati dagunya dan jatuh ke tempatnya berpijak.

Di tengah kepadatan kota Tokyo, dengan cuaca yang masih dingin dan sedikit menggigit itu, ia berjalan sendirian. Tanpa orang yang biasa mendampinginya, Gray Fullbuster. Orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini meninggalkannya demi kuliah di Hokkaido.

Seketika itu juga, terasa rasa pedih mendalam bagaikan sebilah belati yang secara berulang ditusukkan di luka yang sama. Nyeri yang terus berulang, dan berulang tanpa berhenti. Dan itu membuatnya teringat. Akan bagaimana kesedihan mendalam itu merasuk pada dirinya.

_**Flashback**_

Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur di taman itu. Mengelilingi kedua insan itu dengan indahnya. Halnya seperti perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di antara keduanya.

"Juvia."

"Iya? Kenapa Gray-sama?"

"Ah, bukannya sudah kubilang jangan pakai embel-embel 'sama' eh?" tanya pria berambut raven yang kini mencubit lembut pipi gadis bersurai biru laut.

"I-iya iya! Gray-kun deh!" kata si gadis yang memanggil pria itu Gray. Nama gadis itu sendiri adalah Juvia Loxar.

"Nah, gitu dong!" balas Gray yang melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit pipi gadis itu dan kini tangannya beralih ke rambutnya, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus mata biru samudra yang berada di seberangnya. "Sebenarnya aku harus mengatakan ini,"

"Eh?" gadis itu sedikit bingung dengan maksud perkataan pemuda itu, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Gray Fullbuster. Ia menghela nafas sesaat, dan lalu membuka mulutnya yang tadi sempat tertutup. "Aku akan berangkat ke Hokkaido." Katanya dengan tegas dan dingin. Sekilas, sikapnya ini menjadi saat pertama mereka bertemu. Gray Fullbuster yang dingin dan tegas.

Si pemuda raven lalu berdiri sejenak dari kursi taman yang ia duduki sedari tadi bersama Juvia. Dan lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket tipis yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Sebuah surat. "Maaf." Katanya pelan. "Hanya ini, yang bisa kuberikan padamu saat ini."

Sesudah memberikan surat tersebut pada sang kekasih, Gray beranjak untuk pergi. Tidak menghiraukan Juvia yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

_**Flashback end **_

Gadis itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya merasakan butiran-butiran kristal cair yang terus turun dari matanya tak menandakan akan berhenti.

Tapi untunglah, tak ada yang akan bertanya apa sebabnya, dan siapa pelakunya. Ia berada di rumah, di kamarnya kini.

Tangannya yang berkulit putih dan selalu tampak bercahaya itu memegang sepucuk surat yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Pemberian terakhirnya.

Dengan rasa sedih dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalamnya, ia menyobek segel surat itu dan segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"To Juvia. My Dearest."

Tetes demi tetes air mata terus berjatuhan di atas tempat tidurnya itu tak kunjung reda. Seperti hujan yang sudah turun dengan derasnya di luar sana.

"Maaf, karena aku baru bisa memberitahumu hari ini.

Aku… Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu jauh sebelumnya, karena aku seorang pengecut.

Maafkan aku.

Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan meminta maaf darimu.

Empat tahun dari sekarang, aku berjanji untuk bertemu denganmu di taman itu. Dan hari itu, aku akan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sampai saat itu… Jangan pernah berikan hatimu pada orang lain."

Gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya air mata dan isakan isakan kecil yang berusaha ia tutupi.

**.**

**.**

**Juvia Loxar**

April…

Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, di saat bunga sakura bermekaran dan berguguran dengan indahnya mengelilingi kita berdua…

Ku harap… Kau segera menepati janjimu, Gray.

Sudah tiga tahun…

Dan kini, aku tak tahu dimana kau berada, dan seperti apa rupamu…

Aku merindukanmu, Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

Aku hanya bisa termenung memandang melihat pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, menunjukkan keanggunan yang terlihat dari gerakan-gerakan kelopak sakura yang menari bersama sang angin.

"Hei!"

Sontak aku menengok ke belakang. Seorang pria berambut raven tampak berdiri sambil memegang sebuket bunga.

Aku melebarkan kelopak mataku, dan aku berani jamin, bahwa kedua pupil mataku yang berwarna biru laut itu terbuka sangat lebar dan terlihat sedikit… Mengerikan.

"G-gray…" gagapku. Sungguh, ini bukan mimpi, kan? Jika ya, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.

Gray. Pria yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai itu hanya berada beberapa meter dariku. Walau selama tiga tahun terakhir kami tak bertatap muka dan tidak berhubungan sama sekali… Aku tahu, itu Gray, Gray Fullbuster.

"Iya, iya. Ini aku, Juvia-chan." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menjadi irri khasnya. Seiring angin yang berhembus sejuk di awal musim semi ini, ia mendekatiku, dan kini, jarak di antara kami hanya berkisar 10 senti.

Dengan lembut, telapak tangannya yang besar itu diletakkannya di atas rambutku yang berwarna biru dan bergelombang. "Juvia-chan, tak kusangka, sudah tiga tahun." Katanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit dan kulihat ada kilatan rasa bersalah di matanya.

"Gray-kun?" jantungku terasa berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Otakku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan yang tidak perlu kukatakkan. "Aku…" kataku panjang. Dan kurasakan wajahku panas. Dan pada saat ini, aku cukup yakin bahwa wajahku berwarna kemerahan karena malu. "Aku… Merindukanmu!"

Ia sedikit menunduk melihat wajahku yang memerah—dan kurasa sekarang semakin parah—lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tidak hanya kau tahu, aku juga begitu!" lalu dengan erat dan penuh rasa yang tak akan bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata—ia mendekapku di dadanya yang bidang.

Beberapa saat lamanya, aku berada dalam pelukannya. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Serasa dunia hanya milik kami berdua di saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia melepas pelukannya. "Maaf." Katanya. Biar kutebak, inilah alasan mengapa saat mengelus rambutku aku melihat kilatan rasa bersalah yang mendalam di iris onyxnya.

Aku—walau sudah menduganya, tapi aku merasa agak terkejut saat pemuda ini mengatakannya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengatakan hal ini, apalagi dengan wajah yang tertunduk seperti saat ini. "Eh?"

"Maaf. Karena tiga tahun yang lalu, aku meninggalkanmu…" katanya memberi jeda untuknya mengambil nafas panjang. "Maaf aku tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk kembali menelepon, mengirimkan pesan, dan memberitahukan kabarku, Juvia." Katanya.

"Kuharap, kau mau memaafkanku."

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata itu. Seperti bukan Gray yang kukenal selama ini, pikirku. "T-tentu." Balasku.

Ia tersenyum simpul, seperti yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya selama aku mengenalnya. Lalu ia menyodorkan sebuket mawar berwarna merah. "Kau ingat," katanya sambil kembali tersenyum simpul namun menawan. "Aku pernah menjanjikanmu sebuket penuh bunga mawar, kan?" tanyanya.

"Gray!" seruku. Tak kuasa lagi aku menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sebenarnya kutahan. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku, karena aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu karena meninggalkanku."

Ia balik tersenyum padaku. "Kau tahu, tiga tahun lamanya aku menunggu untuk lulus kuliah dan menjemputmu disini, Juvia." Katanya. "Dan kau tahu… Aku mempercepat kuliahku. Agar aku dapat cepat bertemu denganmu."

Jantungku berdebar-debar mendengar kata yang dilontarkannya barusan. Ternyata ia mengingat apa yang pernah ia janjikan tiga tahun lalu. Aku… Aku tersenyum sambil menangis. Aneh.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang penuh pengertian dan kasih sayang. Lalu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir tiada henti dari mataku. "Ssh…" katanya mencoba menenangkanku. "Aku sudah disini, bersamamu."

Tangisku makin menjadi seraya aku memeluknya, dan berharap ia takkan pernah lagi meninggalkanku.

Tangannya balas mendekapku, seakan ia tahu benar yang kubutuhkan. "Iya, aku tahu… Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Sampai maut memisahkan kita." Katanya.

"S-sungguh?" tanyaku pada saat masih berada dalam dekapannya. Aku tak tahu—dan tidak terlalu perduli kalau suaraku tak jelas dan bahkan tak terdengar. Ini bodoh. Aku malah menyangka ia barusan berpikir untuk menikah denganku karena ia tak akan berpisah denganku lagi. Tapi mungkin tidak.

"Iya…" Ternyata Gray mendengarnya. Hatiku melonjak, dan debaran jantungku sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai aku khawatir Gray akan mendengarnya. Tapi di saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut membalas tatapanku.

"Tapi itu semua tergantung…" lanjutnya. Mendadak aku merasakan sedikit kekecewaan. Apa mungkin ia akan menganggapku hanya sebagai "sahabat wanita" atau bahkan "seorang kakak perempuan" baginya.

Namun tidak.

"Itu semua tergantung…" ia berlutut dan mengulang kata-katanya. Seraya berlutut ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan berbahan beludru. Astaga! Itu kan kotak cincin yang biasa diberikan seorang pria pada seorang wanita yang ia cintai dalam upaya melamar wanita itu. "Tergantung apakah kau akan membalas cintaku, atau tidak. Juvia."

**.**

**.**

**終わ****り**

**[The End]**

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah berhasil(?) baca sampe akhir tanpa berenti di tengah-tengah karena bingung cara nulis si Shin yang masih _newbie_ ini… Kalau kalian berkenan, tolong review ya .. Di flame abis-abisan juga gapapa. Shin terima kok. Asal flamenya yang masuk akal aja :V

Dan juga, kalo boleh minta saran: Apa sebaiknya Shin ikut BAF-FTI atau ngga ..

Arigatou Gozaimashita~! ^^


End file.
